


Finding Family

by Ethulwulfable24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethulwulfable24/pseuds/Ethulwulfable24
Summary: Ink Sans was in the Doodle Sphere one day when he felt something appear near by where he was. When he got there, he noticed that it was from his old AU, and that there was a child there. When he picked the child up, information about them filled his mind and he decided that he would adopt the child.
Relationships: Error/Cross/Ink, Killer/Horror/Classic/Nightmare/Mistral, Sans/Sans (Undertale), dust/blue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Finding Family

Prologue:

Ink Sans was in the Doodle Sphere and he was making sure that the AUs were doing alright. He had just gotten finished talking on the phone with both Dream and Blue from DreamTale and UnderSwap when he sensed something appear in the DS (Doodle Sphere). He blinked then went over quickly, then gasped softly. He had been led to his old AU. Sighing sadly, he looked to the AU with a soft smile that was filled with pain and sadness. It hurt to know that he could do nothing for his AU.

Shaking his head, he started to look around the floating island. True, it wasn't very big, but it still didn't hurt to be thorough. Hearing an odd noise, he turned and gasped once more. There on the ground, was a small child that looked like a human but with wolf ears, a dragon like wolf tail, feathery wings, claws that weren't very sharp at the moment, and fangs. He quickly picked the child up, thankful that the Doodle Sphere was always at a warm temperature. Almost immediately, he collapsed onto his knees, holding the child carefully as information was downloaded into his mind about this child.

Name: Mistral Serif

Age: 6 months old physically, but thousands of years old Spiritually from being kept in a stasis

Family: 2 brothers that gave their lives to give him a second chance. Their SOULs are merged with his own and dormant at the moment.

Mistral Serif is the Neutral Keeper of the Virtual World and the Void, while also the Master of the Viruses. He is half Virus Skeleton and half Glitch Wolf. He tends to crash or glitch if his emotions go unstable enough. Warning for whomever picks him up, he also has a willing ghost that can possess him. Normal eye colors are left eye blue, right eye orange. When using healing magic, dark green. When being possessed bright green. Do NOT interfere if Mistral has a blackout and the ghost comes out. 

Mistral is to be taken care off and not taken advantage of. If whomever picks him up and gets this information does so, they will be wiped from all existence. Have a nice day.

Ink shuddered as more information about his diet, what he needs, how much power he has, and such was given to him. Once everything was done and over with, Ink sighed softly and sat down, holding the baby. He smiled down at Mistral then started to hum and soft lullaby. He continued at a purring noise started up as the baby was content.

He soon got up, then went to his house and smiled down at Mistral, before blinking at seeing another door that he knew he didn't paint. Going over, he opened it up to see a room for Mistral. Chuckling, he walked over to the bed and set the baby down, before going downstairs and seeing that their was food for Mistral. 

A few minutes passed before Ink went back up and gently woke Mistral up. He then bottle fed the baby that was surprisingly quiet and not at all fussy. Smiling down at him once more, he put a hand towel on his shoulder before gently burping Mistral. Once that was done, he set Mistral into the crib for a nap.

“Mistral Serif, huh? Well, I've always wanted a little brother! Wait, would that be considered taking advantage of him? I wouldn't want to be erased from existence! I mean, it IS taking advantage of the situation, but is . . . nevermind! I'm only going to give myself a head ache.” Ink said softly then went to bed, excited for the life he would be leading very soon with a new baby brother.


End file.
